User blog:KidVegeta/In an interstellar burst, I am back to save the universe
Gentlemen, ladies, AREA95000, it is time for me to return to you. Given that Goku vs Purplecat the Anubis ripoff came out today, I feel like this is as good a time as any. As any astute user has noticed, I, being the completionist I am, have begun posting the last of my non-story pages that I have been meaning to for a while; and I have been working quite a bit on the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Additionally, I have updated several of my stories (namely The Last Saiyan and Strength), and I appreciate those of you who continue to read them. I think I have the most active stories of any user here, so do not expect me to go inactive again, even though my fan fiction interests have shifted from DBZ. In the coming days and weeks, I will try to focus on the remaining Brady Patrick stories, as they are almost all short one-shots, with the exception of the Cell Jr. one. As always, I will continue updating TLS, though I will do so more regularly than before. Anywho, let’s get down to business. In my time off, I have come up with several changes and ideas that I want to implement into this wiki, to not only increase activity, but increase the sense of community between us. #Weekly updates – Using the popup (the same that brought you to this page, if you clicked it), I will be letting the wiki know of stories that are being updated. Every Monday, if a story has had a new chapter (or begun), it will be put on this list. This will allow users to find your stories more easily, and know when their favorites have been updated. Before every Monday, simply send me a request here with your story you want on the list. #New achievements – I have added a ton of new achievements, including unique names and unique pictures (especially for the highest tier of each category). Simply put, if you edit a lot, you will start getting a lot of new achievements for various things. Perhaps someone will get closer to dethroning me as the clear #1 in points this way. Or perhaps I’ll just pull farther away. #Featured Fan Fiction – We will now how a feature to submit requests to the featured list on the main page. The page is here. Simply, post a header, requesting your story (similar to how other wikis get votes on articles of the month), and get five separate people to agree with you. The limit for featured fan fictions right now will be 10. There are currently six stories already featured, as you should know. #Removing a featured Fan Fiction – From now on, any other can request their story removed and it will be done. Any deleted story will also be removed. As well, if the community gains consensus that a page is no longer up to the quality necessary to be featured, simply make an entry on the page mentioned above (once again, here) with something like “Request to remove ______________”. Five signatures from five separate users, including at least one admin, are needed. And, of course, like with nominating something, you have to be a part of the community to do so. No votes or signatures by newly created accounts (such as sockpuppets) will be considered. #Article of the Month – Do you want to have your page featured to gain it more exposure? Simply request so here. Every month, we will pick amongst the candidates. If your story is not picked, you can resubmit on the next month, and so forth. If no stories are submitted for a month, we will likely pick one of our own stories – and nobody wants that! Right!? #Removal of Protection – I will remove the protection on the mainpage so as to clear a requirement for spotlighting it (the wiki is already promoted, mind you, and these are two separate things). However, this does not give users a free pass to edit it. Barring simple errors (coding, spelling/grammar, factual), no regular user has any need to do edit it. And since the main page represents our wiki, and is likely what most new users will see first, the admin team will be very strict on edits to the page. If you are an active user, of course we will give you a warning first if you make a wrongful edit. IPs or non- contributing wiki accounts will just be banned. So be careful. #Alliance – I have signed this wiki up for an alliance (on 3/7/13, to be precise), which is a new feature wikia is using. We are in the “fantasy and heroes” alliance, if any of you are wondering. This will allow further promotion of the wiki. #New Admins/chat mods/rollbacks – This is more of a question, than an idea, but do any of you think we need any of these? Currently, there is one bureaucrat (me), one admin (Hyper Zergling), and one chat moderator (WaffleMinifigure). We do not have any specific rollbacks, though the admins have the rollback feature. So, do you guys think we need any more? Or are we good? So basically, that is where we are at. If anyone has any suggestions about new ideas (or about these), please leave them in the comments below. Anyway, it’s nice to be back, and I’ll see you guys around. -KidVegeta (talk) Category:Blog posts Category:KidVegeta